Tell Him
Tell Him ist ein Song aus der elften Episode der vierten Staffel, Ladies First, und wird von Brittany und Marley mit den New Directions-Mädchen gesungen. Brittany spricht Marley an und unterhält sich mit ihr über ihre Schwärmerei, da sie von ihren Gefühlen zu Jake weiß. Sie schlägt ihr vor, zusammen zu performen, was sie dann auch mit den anderen New Directions-Mädchen machen. Dabei tragen sie blaue Kleider und gehen den Flur entlang ins Klassenzimmer für Geschichte, wo bereits die Jungs warten. Am Ende fragt Marley Jake und Brittany Sam, ob diese mit ihnen zum Sadie Hawkins-Tanz gehen, worauf beide zustimmen. Dies führt dazu, dass Kitty verägert den Raum verlässt, während Ryder hinter sich ein Klopfen hört und Jordan sieht, die ihm zuwinkt. Das Original stammt von Bert Berns, die Version, die in der Serie verwendet wird von The Exiters, jeweils aus dem Jahr 1962. Lyrics Marley: I know something about love Brittany: You've gotta want it bad Marley: If that guy's got into your blood Brittany: Go out and get him Brittany und Marley (New Directions-Mädchen): If you want him to be (Do, do-do, do, do-do) The very part of you (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Makes you want to breathe (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Here's the thing to do (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Brittany und Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen: Tell him that, You're never gonna leave him Tell him that, You're always gonna love him Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now Brittany: I know something about love Marley: You gotta show it and Make him see the moon up above Brittany und Marley (New Directions-Mädchen): Reach out and get him If you want him to be (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Always by your side (Do, do-do, do, do-do) If you want him to (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Only think of you (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Brittany und Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen: Tell him that, You're never gonna leave him Tell him that, You're always gonna love him Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: Ever since the world began It's been that way for man And women were created Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: To make love their destiny Then why should true love be So complicated Oh, yeah! Oh! Brittany und Marley (New Directions-Mädchen): (Ah...) I know something about love (Ah...) You gotta take his hand (Ah...) Show him what the world is made of (Ah...) One kiss will prove it Brittany und Marley (New Directions-Mädchen): If you want him to be (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Always by your side (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Take his hand tonight (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Swallow your foolish pride (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Brittany und Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen: Tell him that You're never gonna leave him Tell him that You're always gonna love him Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (Marley): Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Oh, you have to tell him now!) Tell him that You're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!) Tell him that You're always gonna love him (Yeah!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Girl, you gotta tell him right now!) Tell him that You're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!) Tell him that You're always gonna love him (Yeah!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Just take his hand in yours and tell him!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Just take his hand in yours and tell him!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Brittany und Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen: Tell him right now! Trivia *Das Original wurde während Kurts, Mercedes' und Rachels Pyjamaparty in Liebeslied zum Leid als Hintergrundmusik verwendet. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose